


You Mean The World To Me

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Digimon Adventure Trilogy [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: The day after the first major concert of The Teenage Wolves, Tai catches Matt with his bandmate Akira, but is Matt with Akira or is it all a misunder standing? Matt/Tai yaoi





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slightly AU as I have played with the ages of the characters. Their ages are as follows: Matt and Tai: 13 in the first season of the show and 16 during the story. Kari: 8 and 12, T.K. 7 and 11 (I've always gotten the impression that Kari is at least a month older than T.K.). Also Akira and Yutaka are the cannon names of Matt's bandmates however there is no information on what instruments they play so I guessed on that. Enjoy and remember that reviews are always welcome.

The beat reverberated around the room as the final song ended. Holding his breath, Matt surveyed the crowd. It was his first major concert since forming his own band, The Teenage Wolves, and he was scared that the crowd would not like or understand his bands style. But he needn't have worried; almost immediately there was a defining roar as everyone began chanting 'Encore! Encore!' over and over again.

 

They played three additional songs, then they ended the show despite the protests and cries of 'One more song! Please!'

 

The crowd loved them. Matt smiled to himself as he headed backstage.

 

“You were amazing out there. I just have one question; Why was there no harmonica music in any of the songs?” A familiar voice asked him from behind.

 

Smiling, Matt turned around, already knowing who he'd see. Tai, his best friend since travelling to the Digital World, was leaning against the wall behind him. But the smile was strained, since the sight of Tai was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

 

“I thought you couldn't make it, because of Kari's birthday party?” Matt asked as he headed towards the small storage room that he was using as a dressing room for the evening.

 

“My parents shut the party down early, so I only missed the first half of the show.” His younger sister, Kari, had invited several of her friends over for her birthday, including T.K., Matt's younger brother and Kari's best friend. “My mom got a bad headache, so they had to send everyone home early so she could have some quiet to sleep it off. They'll be talking Kari somewhere next weekend to make it up to her.” Tai explained, following Matt into the storage room.

 

Keeping his back turned, Matt quickly changed into clean clothes. His heart rate sped as he undressed in front of Tai, but otherwise he did nothing to reveal how aroused he was. Not that Tai would have realized that it was him who was getting Matt riled up. No, Tai would have just assumed that it was being on stage that had made Matt hard, had he even noticed. He didn't.

 

“Do you have any plans for after the show?” Tai asked, after a few moments of silence, during which he'd played with his cell phone, paying no attention to Matt as his friend changed.

 

“No, not really. I wasn't expecting the show to be this big a success, so I didn't plan for an after-party or anything.” Matt explained, reluctantly zipping his clean pair of jeans up over his now throbbing erection. Just being alone with Tai in the small room was enough to almost make him cum in his pants.

 

“Then do you want to hang out for a bit?” Tai asked, innocently, as Matt put his sweaty denim-and-leather rock-star stage clothes into a bag to take home to wash.

 

“Okay.” Matt shrugged and made a mental note to duck into a washroom for a quick jack off as soon as he got the chance. Shouldering his pack and his guitar, he followed Tai outside. “Where do you want to go?”

 

Tai just shrugged, and, after telling Matt's band-mates; who were busy loading the van with their gear; that they were taking off, they started walking down the street.

 

“Why don't we just go get some food then? Now that I'm not nervous about singing in front of a large crowd I'm starving!” Matt looked around as he spoke, trying to remember where the greasy spoon diner he had spotted on his way to the gig had been.

 

“That sounds good.” Tai suddenly yawned loudly, then blushed. “Sorry, I was up all night surfing the net and then there was the party... too bad T.K. missed the show huh?”

 

“Its no big deal Tai he can always come to the next one.” Matt shrugged it off.

 

“No big deal? He's your brother and this was your big night. That's no big deal?”

 

“Yeah... wait you mean you don't know?”

 

“Know what?” Tai frowned in confusion.

 

“T.K. _likes_ Kari that's why I told him that it was okay to miss the show. He had already told her that he'd go to her birthday party and then when he realized my show was the same night kinda freaked out. Like he'd be letting me down by not coming yet at the same time unable to face Kari if he didn't go to her party.” Matt explained wondering how Tai had missed how T.K. felt.

 

“Oh... Oh! Kari is still a bit young to be dating but... I guess its okay if it's T.K.. He's a cool kid; I'm sure he won't push her into bed or anything like that. Not that he's old enough for that either.” Tai suddenly spotted the sign for the very diner that Matt had in mind. “How about we eat here?”

 

“That's just the place I had in mind.” Matt decided to not comment on Tai's earlier comments about his younger brother and instead followed Tai inside.

 

“If you need to go I can order for you.” Tai stated casually; only a brief side glance down at Matt's pants indicated what he was really suggesting, and Matt blushed as he caught the glance.

 

“Okay.” He leaned the guitar case up against the wall beside the table next to his bag and headed for the bathroom.

 

A minute later the server came by and Tai ordered them both the deluxe burger with a side of fries and a cola to drink.

 

Meanwhile Matt had barricaded him in a stall, thanking his lucky stars that the diner wasn't that busy at midnight and that he had the bathroom all to himself. Even so, he bit his tongue to keep himself quiet while he unzipped his pants and tugged out his erection, rubbing the tip gently. An image of Tai kneeling before him and licking his tip filled his mind and he began to stroke himself in time to his fantasy of Tai sucking him off.

 

Only after he had cum did he realize that he actually did need to pee, only stopping to wonder when exactly Tai had noticed his erection as he relieved himself into the toilet. Deciding that it didn't really matter, especially since he was sure that Tai was straight, he tucked himself away again before flushing the toilet and leaving the stall to wash his hands.

 

“So what did you order for me?” He asked Tai moments later as he slid into the booth bench across from his friend.

 

“I got us both the deluxe burger with fries. I figured you'd need something substantial after being under those hot stage lights. So what's it like performing on stage?”

 

Matt had to wait until the server had finished setting down the plates before he could answer. “It's completely nerve wracking and the most amazing thing in the world at the same time.”

 

“Ah.” Tai frowned but Matt didn't elaborate as he began to devour his burger.

 

They didn't speak again until they were both done eating and the bill was paid; Tai's treat to make the meal a celebration of Matt's successful gig.

 

As they left the diner Matt stifled a yawn. “I need to get to bed.”

 

“So do I.” Tai said so casually that Matt shot him a sideways glance and had to stifle disappointment that his friend was not talking about them sleeping in the same bed. Once more he forcefully reminded himself that Tai was straight. At least he had to be straight with the way he kept mooning over Sora.

 

Right?

 

“-Yo Matt are you listening to me?”

 

“Huh? Oh sorry Tai the gig drained me more than I thought it would.”

 

“It's all cool. I just wanted to know if you have any cute female groupies yet.”

 

“Heh. Sure you do.” Matt chuckled and tried to act casual. “No, none yet that I'm aware of.”

 

“Ah. Well, give it a few more weeks and girls will be flocking all over you.”

 

“Oh god!” Matt didn't fake the shudder that went through him at the thought.

 

“What?” Tai frowned in confusion.

 

“It's nothing. I just don't want girls all over me. I want to go steady with someone special, not sleep around with groupies.”

 

“Ah.” Tai nodded and Matt breathed a sigh of relief as Tai didn't question him further.

 

They walked in silence for a few more blocks before being able to flag down a cab to take them home. As Matt gave his address to the driver Tai slumped back against the seat.

 

“You looked really good up there on the stage. Natural, like that's where you were always meant to be.”

 

“Thanks.” Matt blushed softly as his cock twitched in his pants glad that the ride was fairly short.

 

They both got out at Matt's building as Tai's was only a couple blocks away. “I'll see you Monday. Don't forget that English assignment!” Tai called out as he hurried home. Matt watched him until he was out of sight then let himself in.

 

“Dad? Are you home?” The empty apartment gave no reply and Matt knew he was in for another night alone as his father often worked late.

 

Armed with that thought Matt slipped off his shoes before putting his guitar away, leaving his bag beside the couch to be dealt with in the morning. Then he locked his bedroom door and dragged a box out from under his bed. A box he hoped his father would never find as it contained all his sex toys. Toys that would out him as gay; anal plugs and beads, dildos of various sizes and bottles of different types of lube.

 

He selected a large dildo with a base and set it up on the floor before removing his pants and boxers and lubing himself up. As he lowered himself onto the dildo, he imagined that it was Tai. The only boy he wanted; the boy he loved. The one person who could never know that he's gay.

 

He rode the dildo hard, stroking himself in time as he bounced, biting his lip to keep quiet and not alert the neighbours that he was about to cum for the second time that night.

 

“Tai...” He breathed the name as he came again, sitting down fully on the dildo. After waiting a moment for his heart to stop racing, he cleaned himself up, put the dildo back in the box and shoved it under his bed before changing into his pj's and unlocking the door again. Then he finally climbed into bed and was asleep the moment his head touched his pillow.

 

 

“Alright and that's a wrap! Good practice everyone!” Matt laughed breathlessly as he put his microphone away.

 

“A very good practice indeed.” Matt was grabbed roughly from behind and a warm tongue was thrust into his ear.

 

“Akira! Not in front of the others!” Matt playfully struggled to escape the drummers grasp.

 

“Why not? They know about us.” Rolling his eyes, Akira let Matt go anyway and dragged him to the storage room. “I'm just so horny I can't help myself. And don't try to tell me that you're not horny too!” Akira glanced around to be certain that they were alone before unzipping his pants.

 

Matt sighed and dropped to his knees, a flavoured condom already in his hands.

 

“You don't need that!” Akira groaned as he felt the latex swallow him.

 

“I know I'm not the only person you're messing around with and I don't want to get sick.” Before Akira could reply, Matt swallowed him properly; with his mouth. Pausing to take a shallow breath, Matt sucked firmly on the length and pulled back, settling into a familiar rhythm as he bobbed his head.

 

Distantly he heard the door open, but didn't look up; this wasn't the first time another member of the band had walked in on them and Akira wasn't shy. However when the seconds ticked by and not a word was spoken he glanced up anyway; only to see Tai looking at him in pure shock.

 

For the first time, Matt gagged on Akira's cock and tried to pull back but Akira's hands kept him in place until he signalled that he needed air. But by then Tai was gone, disappeared back out into the main room of the warehouse they practised in.

 

“Tai!” Matt's voice was hoarse as he jumped to his feet.

 

“Hey finish what you started you little bitch!” But Matt ignored the drummer and ran after Tai.

 

Only he was no where in sight and no one had seen which way he had gone. Matt raced back to where he had left his bag and fished out his phone. Tai had left him a text saying that he was on his way to talk to Matt about something important when he was done with the rehearsal. Shit! If only he'd checked his phone first... but it was too late for 'what if's'.

 

With numb fingers Matt dialed Tai's number; it rang twice then went dead. He looked down at the screen and the words flashing there. Call rejected.

 

Call rejected. Tai _never_ rejected calls. Not once in the three years they had known each other had he ever seen Tai reject a call, not even from a telemarketer. Yet he had rejected Matt's.

 

What had he done? Matt asked himself that as he trudged to the bus stop to go home, not even realizing he'd left his guitar behind until his basest, Yutaka, ran up to him with it.

 

“Matt what happened?” Yutaka shifted, his expression worried. “Did he catch you being fucked by Akira?”

 

Matt shook his head 'no' but didn't speak. He couldn't.

 

“Hey are you okay?” Yutaka pushed him down onto the bus bench. “You look really pale.”

 

“I'm fine. I just need sleep.” Fortunately Matt's bus pulled up at that moment, so Yutaka backed off and saw Matt onto the bus.

 

The rest of the ride was a blur; Matt didn't remember getting off at his stop or the walk home. All he knew was that he was home; and the taste of whisky in his mouth.

 

He didn't know how much he drank, only that it numbed the pain he was feeling even as the room spun around him.

 

“Matt?” The front door opened but the voice was distant and for just a second before everything faded to black he could have sworn that Tai was leaning over him.

 

 

Tai ran aimlessly through the streets, his mind reeling. What had he just seen? Why had Matt being giving his band-mate a blow job?

 

Slowing to a stop, Tai rested against a nearby wall to catch his breath, panting slightly. Ever since he had realized that he was both bisexual and attracted to Matt he'd been looking for any sign that Matt was interested in him but he hadn't gotten anything concrete to go on. And now that he got confirmation of his suspicion that Matt swung towards guys it seemed that he had waited too long.

 

Why Akira? Why the drummer and not him? The rest of the band clearly knew; it had taken Matt half a minute to even register that Tai was there, watching them.

 

Jealousy spiked through him at the memory; what did Akira have that Tai didn't?

 

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and Tai unconsciously rejected Matt's call, not wanting to confront him while he was still so worked up.

 

If this became a fight it would be the worst one they've ever had; maybe it would even end their friendship.

 

Needing to clear his head he walked home even though it took him an hour. Matt didn't call again, but when Tai's phone rang he answered it right away.

 

“Matt?”

 

“No silly its me. Remember what I told you earlier? Don't worry; it was a false alarm.” Relief spiked through Tai as he remembered why he had gone to the warehouse in the first place.

 

“Makoto are you sure?” Tai's body went limp as she confirmed that she was sure. He wasn't going to be a father just yet.

 

“I'm glad I don't want you to ruin your life over a one night stand.” Tai hung up moments later and headed for home but at the last moment stopped and looked over at Matt's building.

 

If he'd taken the bus he would have gotten home at least half an hour earlier; assuming he'd left shortly after finishing up his business with Akira.

 

Unconsciously he turned towards Matt's home and dialed Matt's cell, but it went straight to voicemail. Matt always forwarded his phone while rehearsing and he clearly hadn't reset it yet.

 

It wasn't until Tai got to Matt's door that he began to sense that something was wrong; the door was closed but not quite latched, like it had been shut in a hurry.

 

“Matt?” He pushed on the door and sure enough it opened without resistance. The sense that something was seriously wrong persisted as he walked into the apartment, just as Matt dropped the empty liquor bottle he was holding and passed out.

 

“Matt! Shit!” He checked Matt's pulse and sighed as it beat steadily under his fingers. Standing, he retrieved the bottle and wondered just how much Matt had drank. Should he call for paramedics?

 

“Tai...?” Deciding not to, he turned back just in time to see the alcohol reappear all over the floor.

 

“Matt what is this? Why...?” Tai broke off as he wiped sick off of his friends cheeks and lips with a damp towel.

 

“You're really here... I'm not imagining this?” Matt reached out and touched him, like he was doubting his own eyes.

 

“Yes I'm here.” Deciding to leave the mess for the moment he lifted his friend up and half dragged, half carried him to his bed and stripped him to just his boxers and t-shirt before moving him under the covers. Only then did Tai go back and clean up the mess on the living room floor, wincing at the smell.

 

Then he glanced at the clock and his eyes went wide; it was way past his curfew. Quickly retrieving his phone he dialed his house.

 

“Tai where are you and do you know what time it is?!”

 

“Yeah mom I'm sorry I just lost track of the time. I had to take Matt home from his band rehearsal; he was sick halfway through. Probably just the flu but his dad isn't home yet so I should stay with him.” He lied easily, saying the first thing that came to mind, knowing she wouldn't want to hear the truth.

 

“Oh. Yeah if he's that sick then he shouldn't be alone.” She sighed, having feared that Tai was in trouble as he was never out late without calling first.

 

“I'll be home tomorrow. Mom I love you.” He added the last bit just to soften her up.

 

“I love you too Tai.” She hung up and Tai let out a breath of relief that his lie had fooled her. Then he stripped and grabbed the spare futon, spreading it next to Matt's western style bed, and within seconds of lying down he was asleep.

 

 

Matt woke several hours later feeling awful; his head was pounding and there was a sour taste in his mouth. But it wasn't until he almost tripped over Tai that the events of the night before came back to him.

 

Tai had run out of the warehouse after seeing him with Akira so why was he here now? Shaking the thought from his head Matt dashed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth after relieving himself. How much had he drunk and how much had been puked up again? Sighing he went to clean up his mess only to find no trace of it.

 

“Tai...” It had to have been his friend who had cleaned up after him; his dad still wasn't home even though dawn was peeking over the horizon.

 

“How are you feeling?” Tai asked so suddenly that Matt actually jumped.

 

“Okay but... why did you reject my call last night? I thought...” Matt looked away and trailed off.

 

“I was jealous of you and Akira. I... I hope he's a good boyfriend for you.” Tai told Matt's feet.

 

“He's not my boy... Wait you were _jealous!?_ ” Matt yelped as he realized exactly what Tai had said.

 

“He's not? Then...?”

 

“We're fuck buddies who never actually fuck. I mean he wants me but I didn't want to go further than blow jobs with him and even that was just because he finds just being in a band arousing. So what do you mean by jealous?”

 

Tai blushed hard and tried to think of a way to explain himself, but his silence spoke louder than any words could have as Matt studied him.

 

Then suddenly Matt closed the space between them and kissed Tai.

 

Tai froze, shocked, as Matt pulled away. “Tai?”

 

“Do that again.”

 

“Do what again?” Matt asked, flirtatiously.

 

“Kiss me again.” This time there was no hesitation when their lips met and they kissed passionately.

 

“Tai I... I never thought...” Matt panted out between kisses.

 

“Never thought what?” Tai nibbled on Matt's ear and got a yelp of pleasure in return.

 

“Never thought we'd be doing this. I've wanted you for so long but... you're straight aren't you?”

 

“I'm bi. I like men and women. Though actually I've so far only been aroused by one man... you.”

 

“What?”  
  


“About six months ago I just noticed how attractive you've become and I wasn't able to unsee it and... you know. I got hard so I went and tried watching some gay porn. I was able to get off on it but girls arouse me more only all I can think about is you and it's confusing. All I know is that I want you.” Tai explained, pulling away and walking back to Matt's bedroom.

 

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

“No. Remember that girl Makoto who I hooked up with at that party?” Matt nodded. “Yesterday morning she told me she was pregnant but as I was leaving the warehouse to cool off before confronting you she called me and told me that it was a false alarm. I'm not going to be a dad.”

 

“Oh. Well... good. Though you will make a good one some day.”

 

“Yeah. Someday just not now. Not while I'm still in high school. Anyway that's all it was; I wanted your advice on what I should do but I'm glad I don't need it after all.”

 

“Is she the only one you had sex with?” Tai nodded. “Did you use a condom?”

 

“Yeah and it broke. I've only ever had sex that once and she told me that she was clean although she did go to bed with me pretty fast so I dunno about that. I don't think I caught anything though as the condom broke as I was finishing up and pulling out. So don't worry I won't get you sick.”

 

It was Matt's turn to blush. “Why would you think that I want that?”

 

“So you weren't poking me with anything while we made out?” Tai teased, one finger tracing lightly over Matt's tented boxers.

 

For the second time that day Matt jumped. “Tai...”

 

“You really haven't had sex have you?”

 

“No. I... Akira wanted to but I only wanted you and...” Matt realized what he had said and stopped talking his face turning nuclear red.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Now?” Tai nodded and Matt swallowed hard before nodding back.

 

Tai hooked his fingers under the waist band of Matt's boxers and pulled them off as Matt removed his shirt. Then he stripped off his own clothing as Matt lay down on his back.

 

“You're beautiful; I didn't know a man could be beautiful but you are.” Tai whispered, kissing Matt's throat.

 

“You really think that?” Matt asked, both flattered and amused by the idea.

 

Tai only kissed him again. “Where do you keep the lube?”

 

“Box under the bed.” Tai moved to grab the box, and Matt only remembered what else was in the box as it was dragged out. But it was too late to say anything and he turned away as Tai opened the box.

 

“Oh... woah! Do you actually use these?” Matt nodded. “These are huge! I... don't they hurt?”

 

“No. It feels really good.” When Tai didn't say anything Matt turned back around to face him. “Tai?”

 

“I'm nowhere near this size.” Matt glanced down and saw that Tai was on the small side.

 

“That doesn't matter; it will feel good because it's you. The real thing, not a toy. The real thing always feels better.”

 

“Oh shit!” Tai looked straight into Matt's eyes and his own went wide.

 

“What?” Matt frowned.

  
“You're in love with me aren't you?”

 

It was Matt's turn to freeze, wide eyed. “How did you....?”

 

“I could hear it in your voice just now and see it in your eyes. Matt, I've hurt you haven't I?”

 

“Tai... yeah maybe a little.”

 

“More than just a little. I'm sorry I had no idea.” Tai kissed Matt again, tenderly. “Is this why your Crest stopped reacting, why you pulled away and left the group back then?”

 

Matt was silent for a long moment and then whispered; “I don't know. Ever since I realized that I'm in love with you I've been asking myself the same question. But I just don't know; all I know is that it was only after I came to terms with how lonely I was and the fact that I did have friends that liked and cared about me that I began to figure out why I felt different from anyone else. Why I wasn't attracted to either Sora or Mimi. And then, about a year ago, I slowly realized that I was falling for you and I decided to act as though nothing had changed. I didn't want to lose you as a friend.”

 

“I know what you mean; you're too good at hiding what you feel. Before tonight I never saw any sign that you liked me; that you liked guys sure but not that you liked me specifically. And even then if I hadn't been looking as closely as I had I probably wouldn't have even noticed that you like guys.” Tai confessed, shifting until he was sitting next to Matt on the bed.

 

“You were? I never realized that.” Matt pushed himself upright, and blushed as his stomach rumbled.

 

“Lets hold off on having sex until after breakfast. I told my mom that you have the flu so she won't expect me home until later.”

 

“The flu?” Matt laughed. “Clever.”

 

“What do you want to eat?” Tai pulled his jeans back on without bothering with underwear, a fact that Matt found incredibly arousing.

 

“I'll cook, your the guest.”

 

“It's okay, and besides I'm not the one who was sick last night.”

 

“Oh right. Thanks for cleaning up my mess.”

 

“No problem.” Tai found some eggs and started making omelettes for them.

 

Matt pulled on an old pair of sweat pants and a clean shirt and followed Tai, hugging him from behind.

 

Tai turned to kiss Matt, just as the front door opened and Matt's father finally got home. Pulling back as though burned, Matt tried to pretend as though he hadn't just been kissing a boy.

 

“Hey, dad.”

 

“Matt. Sorry I'm so late; I fell asleep at my desk. Oh, hello Tai.” Hiroaki frowned slightly as he took in how the two teens were dressed, but decided not to say anything just yet.

 

“Hello.” Tai didn't meet his eyes as he dished up the food; enough for three as he'd had a gut feeling that Matt's dad would get home while they were eating.

 

“Thanks.” He frowned his suspicion deepening as Tai, normally fairly talkative, didn't say a single word as he passed over one of the plates.

 

“So, what are you working on right now?” Matt asked casually as he started eating.

 

“Matt, what is this?” Standing, Hiroaki grabbed the empty whisky bottle off of the counter where Tai had placed it the night before.

 

“Oh, uh....” Matt looked down, ashamed of himself.

 

“I should get going.” Tai ran to Matt's room to get dressed properly.

 

“Matt, did Tai find out that you're dating Akira?” And Matt just about choked on his eggs.

 

“What?!” Matt spluttered, and Tai froze in the bedroom, having heard every word.

 

“You are gay, aren't you?”

 

“Yes. But... But things are casual with Akira; we're not dating.” Matt's voice was flat and he didn't even have the energy to blush as he waited for the lecture he was sure was coming.

 

“Oh. Well, I'm okay with you dating guys so long as you keep it safe; are there any other boys you're 'keeping it casual' with?”

 

“No. Just... just Tai and... I don't know if that's exactly casual...” Matt broke off, on the verge of tears.

 

“Oh Matt! I'm not mad at you! Actually I understand son. I experimented with boys in college so I can't judge you for being gay. And anyway I have T.K. for grand kids.” He tried to joke but it fell flat and he laid a gentle hand on his eldest sons shaking shoulder.

 

“You do?” Matt looked up at his father, his eyes shining.

 

“I just don't want you going into my alcohol without permission again. Okay?”

 

“Tai did catch me with Akira and he freaked; I thought that I'd lost him as a friend and... and what if I was needed again to save the Digital World and my Crest of Friendship failed again because I'd lost my best friend and... And I don't even remember how I got home or grabbing the bottle; everything after Tai walking in on us is a blur.” Matt knew that he was babbling and not making much sense; the power of his Crest had been released more than a year earlier to protect the Digital World so it would never fail on him again.

 

Standing, Matt tried to run to his room, but he met a solid wall of flesh after only two steps. “Tai?”

 

“Yes, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Friends, lovers, those words don't matter. We are what we are to each other and that's all that's important. Lets focus on what we need, and worry about the terminology later.” Tai held Matt tightly as he cried.

 

“Tai, sorry.” Matt muttered, embarrassed. “I don't know what came over me.”

 

“You keep too much inside; it must have been tearing you apart.” Tai gently kissed Matt, not caring that his father was still in the room.

 

“Tai, you really care about Matt, don't you? I'm glad, he deserves someone who will make him happy.” With that Hiroaki put his plate in the sink and headed for his bedroom. “I'm going to catch a few more hours of sleep before I have to get back to the office; try not to be too loud.” With a wink he was gone, the door closing firmly behind him.

 

“Tai, no. I am not having sex with my father in the house!” Matt quickly preempted, feeling Tai's desire pressing against his thigh.

 

“I know; it's okay I need to get home anyway.” Tai grabbed his jacket before pulling on his shoes. “We have a test coming up right? I'll see if my parents will let me stay over again tonight so we can study.”

 

“Study what?” Matt frowned; the last thing he wanted to do with Tai was study.

 

“Male anatomy.” Tai winked, and Matt's eyes widened in realization that 'study' was a code word. They were in the same class so it should work.

 

“Okay well call me later.” Matt stole one last kiss before letting Tai leave. Though he still didn't know what they were to each other, he was glad that they were becoming more than just friends.

 

 

“Hey, Mom I'm home.” Yuuko looked up from the magazine she was reading on the couch and studied her son; something was different about him. He seemed somehow happier than the last time she'd seen him, like something good had happened.

 

“How is Matt?” She closed the magazine and set it aside.

 

“Oh he's good; it wasn't the flu after all. Just a mild case of food poisoning.” Tai toed off his shoes before hanging up his jacket.

 

“Food poisoning, or alcohol? Tai was Matt drinking last night?” She knew that she was right when Tai looked down. “Were you?”

 

“No, I wasn't. Matt... yeah he was drinking but not socially. Something bad had happened to him and he was trying to drink the pain away.” Tai confessed truthfully.

 

“Oh. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No. It's okay, mom, everything got worked out and he's fine now.” Tai couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he remembered that Matt loved him. Then he hurried to change before Yuuko could say anything else. Wishing he could masturbate, he quickly changed before sitting down at his desk to actually study; it would make the lie more believable.

 

He didn't put the books away until dinner time. “Mom can I go back over to Matt's to study with him tonight?”

 

“It's a Sunday, Tai. You know the rules.”

 

“We have a big test coming up on Wednesday in Chemistry.”

 

“Tai is this really about studying? You've been acting weird ever since you got home.” She pursed her lips as she studied her son; she had no objections to Tai spending the night with Matt to study. She just had a feeling that they wouldn't actually be studying.

 

“Mom, of course it's about studying?”

 

“Are you having sex with him?” She asked so suddenly that her husband dropped his fork and Kari gasped.

 

“MOM!” Tai felt himself blush a dark red. “No. We're both guys, don't be silly! Of course we're not having sex!” But even as he protested he couldn't meet his mother's eyes.

 

“Taichi Kamiya! Please, tell me the truth.” She sighed and held her head in her hands.

 

“Maybe? I mean, we haven't yet but we want to.” Tai wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

 

“Tai. Are you gay?” She didn't know what to think; how would the neighbours react to her son being gay? Would they have to move.

 

“No, mom. I'm bi, but Matt is the only guy I've ever been attracted to. Other than him, I like girls.”

 

“Oh.” She swallowed hard.

 

Standing, Tai pushed away his unfinished dinner and left the table without being excused to flop on his bunk. Pulling out his phone he quickly texted Matt that his Mom knew and he wasn't sure when he'd next be allowed over, if at all.

 

As he waited for Matt to text back he listened to his parents talking about him, but he couldn't hear any words clearly as the door was closed.

 

“Tai.” The door opened slowly and he wiped silent tears from his eyes.

 

“I'm grounded right?”

 

“No. Your father and I have discussed this and we've decided to allow you to date Matt, including sleepovers, with two conditions.”

 

“What? Why?” Tai couldn't believe his ears.

 

“The conditions are that you must be discrete about this in public; telling your friends is okay I just don't want us to get a bad rep because you were seen being all lovey dovey with a boy. Also you must call before spending the night and cannot be late for school. Homework must still be done and handed in on time and if this affects your grades; well you get the idea.” She handed Tai a tissue.

 

“Mom thanks!”

 

“This is more than just sex isn't it?”

 

“I don't know; maybe. He's my best friend and I want this to last but I don't know if I love him.” She nodded and sighed.

 

“You're growing up so fast! And at least you won't get Matt pregnant.” Tai winced as he remembered how narrowly he'd avoided doing just that to Makoto.

 

Yuuko didn't notice. “No sleepovers on exam nights.” She left again and Tai quickly started packing an overnight bag as his phone chimed. Matt had texted him back but it was only three words: R U OK?

 

He quickly texted that he was on his way and ran out the door with his backpack slung over one shoulder, stuffed with school books and clothing.

 

“Tai! What happened?” Matt ran barefooted towards him as Tai approached the door to his building.

 

“I'll explain inside.” Once they were both seated on Matt's bed Tai explained his parents decision and the conditions.

 

“Well, that's fair.” Matt nodded. “My dads not home, so uh...” Matt blushed, uncertain what to do to instigate sex.

 

Tai had no such issues; he pushed Matt down gently and crawled on top of him, kissing him gently.

 

Instantly, Tai was rewarded by Matt wrapping himself around his lover; their tongues duelled and hips rubbed together sending heat up both spines.

 

“Tai...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Touch me.”

 

“Like this?” Tai grabbed Matt's dick through his pants.

 

“Yeah. But skin to skin.” Matt's hands slipped up under Tai's shirt.

 

“Matt, I need to ask; did you always use a condom with Akira?”

 

“Yeah, I did. Whether I was giving or receiving I made sure a condom was used.”

 

“Good.” Tai unzipped Matt's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. “You look good like this, with nothing but a shirt on.”

 

“I probably look better completely naked.” Matt laughed and pulled off his shirt, then gasped as Tai began to stroke him. “Oh yes! Like that!”

 

Tai stopped long enough to grab the lube, then resumed jacking Matt off, aroused by Matt's obvious arousal and pleasure.

 

“I don't want anyone else to see you like this.” Tai whispered as he kissed his way down Matt's chest, his hand still pumping.

 

“That goes both ways.” Matt sighed as he feathered his fingers through Tai's hair. “I'm close.”

 

“Then come.” Tai moved back up to kiss Matt's lips and then something hot gushed over Tai's hand. Breaking the kiss, he moved his hand up to his mouth and lapped up some of Matt's cum.

 

“Tai! Don't do that!”

 

“Why not? You're clean right?” Matt nodded. “Then why can't I taste you?”

 

“Doesn't it taste bad?” Matt looked away as he asked.

 

“Bad? No you taste really good. Every inch of you.” Matt blushed as he met Tai's eyes again.

 

“Oh. Well, I've only ever tasted my own cum and I thought it was nasty so uh... Just forget what I said okay?”

 

“You're cute when you're all flustered.” Tai pulled off his shirt and then hands were pulling at his belt and the clasp of his pants. He sighed as Matt pushed his pants down as far as he could before stroking him lightly.

 

Tai gasped. “Your hands are cold!”

 

“Sorry.” Matt rubbed his hands together to warm them up. “Is that better?”

 

“Yeah. That feels good.” Tai shifted until he was lying on hid side facing Matt. Moments later however, he was pushed onto his back as Matt moved to kneel between his legs.

 

Slowly, Matt licked his tip, his eyes locked with Tai's, before swallowing the entire length.

 

Tai's back arched as he moaned in pleasure; he'd never received a blow job before and it felt much better than he had expected. Less than a minute later he exploded into Matt's mouth.

 

Matt had to spit it out; the flavour was so intense that he started to gag. “Sorry.” He muttered as he returned from rinsing his mouth out.

 

“It's okay. Lie down.” Matt took a deep breath to relax himself as he lay down on his stomach, a pillow elevating his hips. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah. Finger me a bit first though.” Tai's only response was the rubbing of slick fingers over Matt's pucker, before they were pushed inside.

 

“You're looser than I expected. Must be those twelve inch dildos.” Tai laughed nervously.

 

“Tai? Do you want to stop?”

 

“No.”  
  


“Then what's wrong?” Matt twisted around until he could see Tai's face.

 

“What if I'm too small and can't satisfy you?”

 

“That's not going to happen; I don't only use the big ones. Those are... are for when I want it to hurt a bit.” Matt swallowed hard. “I have smaller ones that I use when I just want to have some solo fun. Sometimes smaller is better, Tai. I'm sure you'll be able to satisfy me easily.”

 

“Okay.” Tai wasn't convinced but he swallowed his doubts as he smoothed on a condom and more lube. “Ready.”

 

“Wait.” Matt tossed the pillow aside and rolled onto his back, lifting up his legs and draping them over Tai's shoulders. “Okay, now I'm ready.”

 

Leaning in, Tai kissed Matt deeply while he lined himself up and pushed in all the way in one smooth thrust. He broke the kiss when he ran out of length, nibbling Matt's ear instead.

 

“Move, Tai. I'm okay it didn't hurt.” Slowly, Tai began to thrust, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in balls deep. All fear was forgotten as he kissed Matt everywhere he could reach, unconsciously threading his fingers through Matt's and holding their hands above their heads as they made love.

 

How could Tai have ever doubted how wonderful this would feel? Matt showed no signs of faking the pleasure he felt, and Tai felt like he could die of bliss.

 

Time ceased to matter; whether minutes passed or hours they didn't know. All they knew was pleasure, and warmth that soon turned to heat that tightened their balls and made them both hold back.

 

Tai's pace increased, and Matt screamed in ecstasy as he came for a second time that day. Overwhelmed by the tightness of Matt clamping around him, Tai followed seconds later.

 

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Matt pressed a soft kiss to Tai's lips and brushed sweat dampened hair out of his lovers eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Smiling, Tai pulled back and disposed of the condom. “Do you want to take a shower?”

 

“No, but we should anyway; we probably both stink now.”

 

Laughing, Tai stood and headed for the shower with Matt hot on his heels.


End file.
